


Endless

by AuroraCass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No one's gonna feed me gotta feed myself, no betas we post at 4 am like real authors, they're both dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/pseuds/AuroraCass
Summary: "Natsume-san wrote this song for you, why don't you sing it, Touma-san?"No one's gonna give me the good TouRiku so guess I gotta feed myself huh.Touma's birthday solo released today so I went ham.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and I have to work later today and I have exactly Zero regrets thank you 
> 
> Nagi is gonna appear later, if I ever finish this
> 
> Editting to add if you want feel free to follow me on twitter @dannisdoodles it's 95% i7 shitposting

"Touma-san?" Riku was surprised to see the ZOOL member outside their dorm, but grinned. "Did the others come to visit, too?" 

"Ah, no, just me. The others are busy…" Touma rubbed the back of his neck, relieved that it was Riku who answered the door. "Sorry for dropping by suddenly. Are you doing anything? I… I want to talk, I guess…" 

"Nope! Today's my day off." Riku chirped happily. "Everyone else is out doing things, so I'm alone right now. Want to come inside?" 

Touma almost sighed in relief. None of the other Idolish7 members were around. "Yeah, if you don't mind." Relaxing a little, he gave Riku a small smile as Riku led him inside and showed him around the dorm. He kept quiet, listening as Riku talked, telling him each of the rooms. "Heh, you really trust me, huh? What if I was here to figure out where you keep things and come back to steal them?" 

"Huh?" Riku gave him a confused look. "But, Touma-san, you'd never steal, would you?"

"No." Touma laughed softly. "You're just very trusting, Riku." 

"A lot of people say that about me." Riku hummed. "This is my room, come in!" 

Touma glanced around the room, amused to find it just as bright and welcoming as Riku's eyes. He sits down on the bean bag chair. "Thanks for inviting me in." 

"No worries, you can come over whenever you like, Touma-san." Riku grinned, sitting on his bed and hugging his knees. "What did you want to talk about?"

Worrying on his lower lip, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I… I want your opinion on something. Mina wrote a song for me to sing on my own, and… just listen." He opens an app on the phone and presses the play button. A soft melody starts to play, simple guitar joined by drums. The song is gentle, but passionate at the same time. 

Riku listened closely to the song for a moment, then looked at Touma curiously. "Why aren't you singing it?" 

"Huh?"

"You said Natsume-san wrote this song for you. Why don't you sing it, Touma-san?" 

"Right now??"

Riku nodded. 

Touma looked away, shaking his head. "I… I don't know. It's not the type of song I usually sing." 

"Will you sing it for me?" 

Touma felt his heart skip a beat. Riku waited for his answer, staring at him with that soft, angelic smile, his eyes sparkling excitedly. 

"Please?" 

He couldn't say no. Not to those eyes.

Touma focused on the music from his phone, nodding in time with the beat and counting for his cue to start. 

_Baby, once again…  
So touch me deep inside…"_

Riku stayed quiet as could be, giving Touma his full attention as he sang. After a few moments, Touma started to relax into the song, and sang more earnestly. 

_"Song for you…"_

Touma found himself drawn to Riku's eyes once again. They shared a smile as the ending of the song drew close.

_"Endless, endless, endless…"_

Even after the song ended, Touma couldn't tear his eyes away from Riku's face. Even when Riku's eyes closed as he cheered for him, complimenting his voice and how seriously he sang the song. Riku's praises fell on deaf ears, the world around them falling silent as Touma dropped his phone, standing up from the chair and leaning over the edge of the bed. The only thing Touma could feel was the softness of Riku's lips against his own.

Nothing else mattered.


	2. For him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagi hasn't addressed Touma before as far as I know, so I'm basing how he refers to Touma off of how he refers to others older than him. I don't fully understand the honorifics, but I do know they're important so I hope I didn't mess it up ;w;

Having just arrived home after a modeling shoot, Nagi hummed happily to himself. As he walked down the hallway to his room to change clothes, he heard music coming from Riku's room. That itself wasn't unusual, however, what made Nagi pause was the voice singing. 

_"So touch me deep inside…"_

"...Inumaru-shi…" Nagi whispered softly. While Nagi was very much aware of Touma's fondness for their center, he was a little bit concerned that they were alone in Riku's bedroom. Shaking his head, he decided it would be best for now to give them their privacy, and headed to his own room.

~~~

Riku's eyes fluttered closed softly as Touma kissed him, his heart leaping into his throat from the sudden display of affection. After a moment, Touma pulled away, his face flushed bright red. 

"Touma-san?" Riku whispered, his voice just a little breathless. 

"I… I'm sorry, Riku. I didn't… I should have asked first…" Stammering, Touma sat down on the corner of the mattress, hanging his head in shame. 

"It's okay, Touma-san! I, uh, actually really liked that…" A light blush coloured Riku's cheeks. "Would you kiss me again?" 

Touma looked up at Riku, his heart nearly melting at the soft smile on his lips and the sparkle in his eyes, just like when he asked Touma to sing. 

"I can't say no. Not to those eyes." 

Touma scooted closer to Riku, brushing a bit of Riku's bright red hair out of his face with one hand. He leaned in close, capturing Riku's lips with his own. This kiss was softer, a little less urgent, a little less clumsy. 

Riku decided that he liked this a lot. His hands reached up, resting against Touma's chest, fingers gently curling into the fabric of his shirt. After a few more moments, he pulled away just a little, taking a slow, deep breath to steady himself. 

"Are you okay?" Touma asked, worried. "Do you need your medication?" 

Riku shook his head. "No, I'm okay." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you-" His sentence was cut off as Riku grabbed a little more firmly at his shirt and pulled him in closer to kiss him again.

They stayed there for a while longer, exchanging kisses and talking; but, eventually, Touma had to leave. Riku walked him to the door, his cheeks still flushed soft pink. "I hope recording your song goes well, Touma-san. It sounds beautiful. I can't wait to hear it when it's finished." 

Touma grinned. "Thanks Riku. I'll sing my best… for you."

Once Touma had left, Riku closed the door and headed to the kitchen for a drink. He paused in the doorway when he spotted Nagi in the kitchen as well, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Ah, Nagi, you're home! How was work today?" 

Nagi studied Riku's face, noticing the remnants of blush on his cheeks, and the happy sparkle in his eyes that was just a little more than normal for their cheery center. "Inumaru-shi came to visit?" That wasn't really a question, but Nagi watched Riku's expression closely. 

Riku nodded. "Touma-san wanted to show me his new song, Natsume-san wrote it for him. Touma-san wasn't sure how he felt about it, but it's a beautiful song!" 

"Yes… I heard a little bit of it from your room." Nagi felt a little guilty to have eavesdropped, but at least he was being honest about it. "Some of the lyrics were in English. Do you know what the words meant?" 

"No…" Riku admitted, shaking his head. "But Touma-san's voice was amazing, wasn't it?"

Nagi nodded. "Yes, of course, but Riku… in the English parts, he was singing about wanting someone to _touch_ him."

Riku looked confused. "Touch him? You mean like hugging?"

Nagi sighed, trying not to laugh at Riku's innocence. "No, no, not hugging… it's like… a kind of touching people do when they're in love."

"So… kissing?" 

"Kissing can be involved, yes." 

"Ah, so like what Touma-san and I did in my room." Riku grinned, quite pleased with how he connected the two points. 

"Wait, what?!" Nagi blinked, his eyes widening. "What did you do??" 

"We kissed." Riku answered matter-of-factly. "Well, he started by kissing me, but then I kissed him back." 

Nagi stared at Riku for a moment, not having expected Riku to admit it so easily. "Riku…" 

"Should I not have? I do like him a lot… and he said he likes me a lot…" 

"No, no…" Nagi shook his head. "It's not that. I'm glad you two talked about it. I'm just a little worried, Riku, he's one of the centers of our rival group…" 

"Oh… will I be getting him in trouble? Will I be in trouble?" 

"Maybe not in trouble, but the media will notice something different between you two and run wild with theories. Remember when we first started getting popular, and there were all kinds of false rumors going around in magazines?"

"Oh, right…" Riku frowned, glancing downwards. "I didn't think about that…"

"It's okay, Riku." Nagi smiled gently. "Maybe just… keep it a secret between you and Inumaru-shi for now. Besides, I don't think Iori or Kujou-shi will like the idea of you fraternizing with the enemy."

"But ZOOL's not our enemy! They are our rivals, but they're also our friends."

"And perhaps more than friends?" Nagi grinned cheekily.

Riku's cheeks flushed pink again. "Maybe…" 

~~

The next few days passed rather quickly for Riku, his schedule being quite busy after his day off. Late one night, just as he was preparing for bed, his phone vibrated. 

"Oh! A rabbichat from Touma-san." Riku's face lit up as he opened his phone. 

_"Hey Riku! My song is done, and I wanted you to be the first to hear it. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

Excited, Riku downloaded the file he sent, finding his earphones and putting them in so he could listen. It was beautifully put together, Touma's soft but earnest voice shining through.

As he listened, Riku laid back on his bed, a soft smile on his lips from the memories of the day Touma sang it to him. 

For him. 

_'My love is endless, endless, endless.._


End file.
